Important NPCs
Adaxulla "Dax" Alben Species: Mirialan Occupation: Arms Dealer Location: Vaek Perzal Relation to characters: Disgruntled ex-patient/girlfriend of Dr. Malsino (down) Description: Usually dressed in a flight suit. She is reckless and prone to engaging in dangerous situations Bio Vayden A’qh Species: Selonian Occupation: Mercenary Location: Mandari? Relation to characters: Mercenary hired by the group. Description: Barago Species: Rodian Occupation: Crime lord Location: Near Old town on Orvaskiir Relation to characters: Current boss (obligation 35) Description: Immaculately dressed Rodian with facial scars and a cyber eye. Vekkol Bibbond Species: Ithorian Occupation: Manager of Tortuga Enterprises Location: Orvaskiir Relation to Characters: Person in charge of day to day operations for Tortuga Enterprises Description: Local from Orvaskiir. Not much is known about his past. He might know about the illegal operations run out of Tortuga Enterprises, but he is smart enough to avoid involving himself with them. Chon’zek Species: Gand Occupation: Bounty Hunter Location: Orvsakiir Relation to characters: Rival of Amal (Down) Description: Lyria Grath Species: human Occupation: Hospital administrator Location: Rethmar Relation to characters: Friendly with Dr. Malsino (up) Description: Bio Astarath “Ash” Grymme Species: human Occupation: Mercenary? Location: Mandari (?) Relation to characters: Group hired him for transportation. Description: Jander Species: human Occupation: Soldier/bar owner Location: Orvsakiir Relation to characters: Group supplies information to him. Description: Jessara Species: ? Occupation: Jedi and member of Shadow Command Location: ? Description: K-3S0 Species: Droid Occupation: Information systems security Location: Rethmar Relation to characters: Down to RB9-42 Description: An advanced security droid that worked in the Imperial Security Bureau monitoring the use of Imperial Computer systems. Bio Captain Kornic Markon Species: human Occupation: Captain in the Imperial Navy Location: Relation to characters: RB9 saved his life and replaced an arm and a leg with cybernetic parts. Up to RB9-42 Description: Gel Markov Species: Mirialan Occupation: Former tyrant, now prisoner Location: Mandari Relation to characters: Group fought him and deposed him. Description: Middle aged, associate of Sojul Ward R4-A6 "Duke Cloudrunner" Species: Droid Occupation: Location: Relation to characters: Ship Droid on the Nova Turtle Description: Shivas Holt Species: Bith Occupation: Smuggler, leader of Second Sun Cartel Location: Relation to characters: Description: Shod Species: Quarren Occupation: Weapons dealer Location: Relation to characters: Associate of Amal (Up) Description: Skitter Species: Human Occupation: Bandit King of Akijho bandits Location: Akijho Relation to characters: Originally a recurring enemy due to Despair roll. Now an almost ally due to the events in Chapter 1. Description: Wiry human raider, breath mask and goggles to survive in the hostile environment of Akijho’s surface. History: Spent several days in a spare loading bin of the Vandar Canyon Mine. In a deal between the group and Skitter, they let him go in exchange for information about missing mine equipment. After the group competed in Bonesaw’s games, they killed Bonesaw and bestowed kingship on Skitter. A financial deal was arranged with Skitter, so that his organization would provide security for the mining facility on Akijho. (Others might say that Skitter wanted protection money to keep the mine safe). Choss Stringer Species: Corellian Occupation: Professional Racer Location: Relation to characters: Racing rival to Daze (down) Description:'' Triv Species: Duros Occupation: Mechanic Location: Vaek Tarvos Relation to characters: Friend of Daze (Up) Description: Unnamed Skreva Rukh leader Species: ? Occupation: Skreva Rukh leader Location: ? Relation to characters: Leader of group’s enemy. Description: A mask wearing woman who wields a red lightsaber. She is tough and is after something. Sojul Ward Species: ? Occupation: Jedi, leader of Shadow Command Location: ? Relation to characters: ? Description: '''